1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocker switch and, more specifically, to a rocker switch that is structured to operate without an, or with a minimally, audible click.
2. Background Information
Rocker switch assemblies are well known in the art. A rocker switch assembly generally includes a housing, a handle, a conductor, and at least two buses. The handle is coupled to the housing and mounted on a rotational axis overlying the conductor. The handle includes extensions projecting in generally opposite radial directions from the rotational axis and a plunger extending radially from the rotational axis and generally perpendicular to the extensions. The plunger contacts a rocker actuator that is structured to move the conductor. Alternatively, the plunger may act as the rocker actuator and contact the conductor directly. The conductor is coupled to a first terminal. The second, distal end is located adjacent to a second terminal and is structured to move between a first position, wherein the conductor is spaced from the second terminal, and a second position, wherein the conductor contacts the second terminal. The rocker actuator pivots in a seesaw fashion to move the conductor between the first and second positions. This type of rocker switch has a relatively long opening/closing time and a contact bounce, as well as an audible noise. As such the prior art rocker switches are noisy and prone to overheating and contact degradation. Generally, switches carrying one amp, or more, of current should have a quick opening/closing time and a short contact bounce.
There is, therefore, a need for a rocker switch having a quick opening/closing time and a short contact bounce to prevent overheating and contact degradation.
There is a further need for a rocker switch having a quick opening/closing time and a short contact bounce to be economically manufactured.
There is a further need for a rocker switch having a quick opening/closing time and a short contact bounce to be quiet.